Digimon Frontier: New Digimon, New lands VOL 1
by Archivewriter2
Summary: A digimon is suddenly transported into a world and form he cannot recognize... With the help of a teenage boy as his companion, they will face the new digital world...TOGETHER!


**Digimon frontier: New Digimon, new lands**

Prologue

 _ **LOCATION:-DEEP IN THE DIGITAL WORLD…**_

A shapeless being looked around in the darkness. Streams of data were flying around it. It tried to take form from them, but all was in vain as its false appendage passed right through them. Suddenly, a cyber blast of data swarmed him. Then everything went black…

Chapter one

A Siwalkmon ***** woke up on a grassy hill. He shrieked with fear once he saw that he was a Digimon even he couldn't recognize."What am i?!" He yelled into the air. He looked like a Shoutmon, but with white headphones with yellow rims, Yellow sneakers with white straps and a blue Skateboard without wheels(That is, a hoverboard, not a snowboard.) With purple in the grooved middle. He himself was red with a cream belly. He sighed at his form before jumping on his hoverboard and instinctively and perfec6tly zooming down the hill.

Once he was down, he saw a big pile of Florange* berries neatly put on the ground. He knew from hard experience that it was a trap, but staying in nothingness for **10** years made him super hungry. So, he hoped for the best and set himself on the berries. To show how hungry he was, just barely **15 seconds** after starting, Siwalkmon had finished eating. After swallowing the last mouthful of chewed berries, he stood up and started to leave, hoping that it wasn't a trap. But his hopes were dashed. He heard a gunshot and quickly side-stepped to the right, just as a glowing red hot bullet whizzed through the space he was standing in a second ago and pinned itself to the floor for a few seconds before dissipating. Before he could heave a sigh of relief, Siwalkmon was punched in the stomach and thrown a few feet. "Ungh…" He weakly groaned. As his eyes began to close, he could only catch a glimpse of a gun…

When he came to, he found himself levitating in a glass container with wires all hooked up to him. He looked around and saw that he was in a room with scientists all around him operating machines that were hooked up to him via the wires. All of their attention(including Siwalkmon) was suddenly drawn to the open entrance that was supposed to have a door. A 14 year old was being dragged on the floor towards an unknown destination by some hefty and burly men via thick ropes bound on his neck, wrists and ankles. And boy, was he putting up a fight! He growled and kicked around, but the men were way stronger than him, and he was dragged out of sight. Once that scene was over, the scientists went back to monitoring Siwalkmon, and Siwalkmon went back to thinking about how he would escape. _**Whoa,**_ Siwalkmon thought to himself, _**That guy's got some spunk all right! Looks like I could do the same… Then we could both break out of here! Focus!**_ Siwalkmon concentrated, thinking and trying to find the move set of his current body. Most of the machines started beeping and buzzing. With that, the scientists divided themselves; the first group furiously typed away at the machines, while the other group were trying to break Siwalkmon's focus by poking him with electricity shooting rods that caused him much pain. With a final buzz from all the machines at once, Siwalkmon's move set came to him."Hoverboard Slam!" he yelled. Immediately, his hoverboard, which had been put in a separate glass container, broke free of it and also crashed through Siwalkmon's own container. The scientists all screamed like little girls and ran around the room letting out a disorienting 'harmony' of noise. Siwalkmon wasn't through with his move yet, though. He grabbed the now purple-glowing hoverboard and using both hands, smashed a machine that was close by, making it explode in a fit of sparks."X-Speed!" He zoomed out of the room on his hoverboard at an amazing speed, glowing and trailing purple as he went. He thought he was free, that is, right until he crashed into the digimon that captured and brought him here. It was a pale-skinned humanoid digimon dressed up in full military regalia(Green hard-hat, black boots, matching green and brown camouflage vest and trousers, that sort of thing.) It had an angry expression on its face, clearly depicted although one of its eyes had a metal camera shutter. "Well, well," It said, "Looks like the little hostage has escaped. I'm gonna have to-" The Riflemon was cut short by Siwalkmon's cry of "Thunder Ball!" A bright, electric-blue orb crackling with electricity was thrown at the Riflemon before it could even react. It winced as electricity coursed through its body. As he regained himself, he barked, "You'll pay for that, digimon…" Aloud crash was heard, and both digimon looked over to a place in the passageway, where a sweating teenage male was looking at them. He sweat dropped before zooming down the passage, being chased by the burly men armed with the same devices that caused Siwalkmon so much pain a few seconds ago. He was determined to help that guy! He slid in between Riflemon's legs and took off on his hoverboard. Seeing that he was losing them, he used "X-Speed!" to go faster. Pretty soon, he arrived at the end of the passage and stood watching the teen fighting the armed men with his bare hands! First, he punched one of them in the stomach, then he gave a strong roundhouse kick that sent that man and two others sneaking up on the teenager flying. Then he dodged a lunge by a man, and karate chopped his back as he passed by. But then he got zapped and kicked in the back in such a way that he fell flat on his front, unconscious. Siwalkmon "Thunder Ball!" and threw his electric orbs into their midst. Most of them were shocked, while one guy was almost burnt to a crisp. One final Thunder Ball made a dazzling shine, and when it cleared, both digimon and teenager had gone through a large hole that Siwalkmon made.

They had escaped!


End file.
